The technique of operating on a root canal as referred to the anatomy of a human tooth involves, among other steps, thorough elimination of all vestiges of the nerve structure and pulp prior to filling the canal. This cleansing step is performed by using so-called files having various transverse cross sections, working lengths and configurations, i.e. straight or arcuate. By providing the student with a model or models which have simulated versions of the root canal, and an adequate assortment of files, practice may be acquired in the proper techniques.
One form of simulated tooth and canal is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,947,967, dated Apr. 6, 1976, to which reference is made for details common to said patent and the present application.